


The day has come

by tapie



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tapie/pseuds/tapie
Summary: The song matt is singing is called The day has come by x ray dog (yes it's the song from the s3 voltron trailer)





	The day has come

**Author's Note:**

> The song matt is singing is called The day has come by x ray dog (yes it's the song from the s3 voltron trailer)

"-and stay in there!" A large alienated guard gruffly yelled at Matt as he threw him into a holding cell. Matt couldn't remember much of what happened to him except- Shiro. Shiro is still here, he's still on the ship, he's in one of these cells. 

"Oh, no, no, no!" Matt spoke through rapid, shallow breaths. 

"Shiro!" Matt yelled as loud as he could. 

A guard smacked his cell bars with his baton, causing matt to back away. "Hey! I said be quiet!"

He carefully stood up and noticed a faint screaming and the sound of a powertool whirring. 

"Softly I, softly I, am sleeping." Matt started to sing. His voice was breaking and his throats was straining the sound, but the song calmed him down. 

"Like an unborn child, with a lullaby." He remembered his mother and father singing him to sleep and reading his stories before bed, then he remembered what he and Shiro would talk about while flying to Kerberos. 

"I, for one, most definitely know that we are going to get married and have a kid." Shiro told him and he gently stroked the back of Matt's hand, using his thumb, holding Matt's hand in his own.

Matt giggled at his boyfriend. "Yeah. And we can sing them lullabies, just like my mom did for me."

"Safe and sound, human hearts are beating." Matt remembered that he wasn't with any humans anymore. Shiro was gone. His father was taken away by Galra soldiers. His mother and Katie were left back alone on earth with no idea what has happened to him or their husband and father. He thought about how he might not ever see them again. They could die before he sees them again, or he might die before he gets the chance to see them ever again. 

"But it's an hour glass, breaking with the time." He had to get out to see his family again. It didn't matter how long it took, he had to do it for them. For his father. For his mother. For his sister. For his boyfriend. For everyone on earth. 

"When the sky falls down." Matt sang, followed by the concrete ceiling of the prison caving in and falling. 

"Keep singing. I think it's helping us." One of the prisoners cheered. 

"When the birds call out." He sang as rebel fighters jumped down from a helicopter, into the prison. They started to break all the locks and let the prisoners out. 

One of the rebel fighters ran towards Matt's cell door to unlock it. She unlocked it just in the nick of time for Matt's luck, for her, not so much. He ran out of his cell and the next thing he knew a bullet ripped though the air, missing him by a centimetre and hitting the girl who unlocked his cell door. "In the crimson lights." He breathed out as he wiped the blood splatter off of his face and examined it on his hand. 

"Heavy breath, heavy feet, we're running." Matt breathily sang to himself as he sprinted towards the sound of the screaming he heard previously. His feet pounded the ground and his heavy breathing filled the silent hallways. He felt like he was running in slow motion, no matter how much power he put into it. 

"Feel the time and sand's, forming in our eyes." He sang as his voice cracked and his eyes started to brim with tears. What he saw before him was the most horrific thing he had ever seen. Shiro was strapped to a metal bed and was beaten, bruised, and looked dead. 

"Hey, you're not allowed to be in here!" One of the people in Shiro's room yelled at Matt. Out of panic Matt grabbed the thing closest to him and lunged towards the person, stabbing him. 

"Silver clouds, silver clouds are burning." Matt continued singing as he walked up to Shiro. He ran his hands through his boyfriends new, old looking, silver hair. 

Matt felt like he had been shot right through the heart. "Every river shines, love is crystallized." He didn't know if Shiro was dead or alive, or what had happened to him. 

"When the sky falls down." Matt sobbed out. 

"When the birds call out." He sang while looking at his prosthetic arm. He rolled up Shiro's sleeve to see all the blood and seared flesh around the new metal arm. He turned around and walked over to the person he just killed, there was blood spilling from his wound onto the floor. He looked at the counter and saw tools that were covered in blood, Shiro's blood. 

"In the crimson light." He chocked out. 

"Like the day has come." Matt heard a voice behind him. He whipped his entire body around and saw Shiro laying there with his eyes tiredly hanging open. 

"Oh, my god." Matt gasped, rushing to Shiro's side. "You- you're awake, you're okay!" He cried out. 

"We used to sing that song on our mission." Shiro weakly smiled. 

"Yeah, yeah, we did. It made me feel calmer." Matt wiped away tears from his cheeks. 

"It made me feel safe. I heard you singing it and I woke up." Shiro told him. 

Matt started to cry heavier this time, leaning down to his Shiro. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Matt."


End file.
